


Undersidious ARC 3

by orphan_account



Series: Undersidious [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is sad, Ambassador Napstablook, Baa - Freeform, Baa's Hotel-Inn, Chara and Asriel are united, F/F, Gen, Let's make that a thing, Napstablook is still the ambassador, Original Character - Freeform, Papyrus is actually soulless apparently, Protective Sans, Sans and Napstablook meet, Soullessness, Still, Toriel gets angry, hotel-inn, sans is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, it's ARC 3. I hope your ready. And you'll be surprised that nobody important dies.





	1. Arc 3 Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecelestialangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialangel/gifts).



**Arc 3 Chapter 1**

Recap:

_"Hey, Sans, wh-"_

_"papyrus killed frisk."_

_What? He panicked._

_*_

_"Yeah. I trust you. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?" Asriel points out._

_"Yes, we do, Asriel," Chara responds. "Yes, we do."_

_"You can tell me about while we walk, alright, Chara?" Asriel informs their sibling._

_"Alright. Well, it all started with...," Chara starts and tells the tale of their adventures after awakening as a ghost. How they met Frisk. How they just didn't understand Frisk at all. How they don't understand how someone who got bored and committed genocide could be so much morally better than them. How can a killer have better integrity than them?_

_*_

_"i overheard your conversation the other day with that flower."_

_Papyrus pieces things together. Oh. OH. That explains a lot recently actually._

_He asks, "What do you think of me now?"_

_"i just want to keep my little brother safe."_

_"Then, help me."_

_"...okay."_

_*_

_Unlike Papyrus, Sans feels guilt. Guilt that he helped kill her. She had been one of his friends once. Up until today. He doesn't realize the tears falling from his eye sockets. He doesn't realize he's quivering. He doesn't realize it when he blacks out._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Baa is a monster. Upon reaching the Surface, she had opened a hotel-inn. She doesn't see it as just a hotel or just an inn but as a combined effort; others may call it whatever they'd like, but to her, it'll always be Baa's Hotel-Inn. She welcomes anybody, human or monster, without discrimination. Today, Baa will later discover, will seem much shorter with all that happens. The first thing that happens is a look-alike of the long-dead Prince of Monsters walks into the building up to her desk, and they have a special talk about what it means to be soulless. She wishes she knew why he had done that, but afterwards, he left, and she wouldn't see him again until she realized why too late.

A few hours after that, a tall skeleton clothed in a white chest plate, red gloves, red boots, and a red scarf. He kind of reminds Baa of a superhero. Except he's tracking dust into her hotel-inn. She glares at the skeleton for a second before correcting her mistake swiftly. She must stay neutral. Even if he has clearly been in some sort of fight or at least passed through the remains of one, her main objective is to be the ideal host. She is the only worker at her hotel-inn, and she wants to keep up her streak of having good ratings.

She smiles at him forcedly and greets him as she does everybody else that enters her shop, "Hello and welcome to Baa's Hotel-Inn. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to rent a room for a few... weeks," the skeleton informs her, looking like he's bored and couldn't care less about the other, sleeping skeleton in his arms. She almost feels bad for the sleeping monster. Was he taken hostage? Kidnapped? They could be related though. They vaguely resemble each other, and by that, she means they're both skeletons. She's never been good with telling how similar-looking monsters are or aren't related.

"Yes, of course. The rooms are 50G per night you stay. Would you like to pay in advance or every night, so you don't overpay?" Baa asks him almost too sweetly.

"I'll pay in advance," Papyrus tells her almost irritatedly. She mutters something or another about someone waking up on the wrong side of bed. However, Baa says nothing more as she accepts his Gold, hands him a key, and informs him it's for Room 118. She points to her left, further telling him the room are that way. He stomps that way, and she looks at the mess he made with a sigh. That's just one more mess she has to clean up. She better start sweeping now or people might see and think she condones murder in hotel-inn. She would never knowingly allow such a thing, especially on a lovely Thursday such as this one.

* * *

Sans blinks his eyes open to a ceiling. Where is he? He looks over to see Papyrus pacing impatiently. Papyrus realizes that he's awake and walks over and sits in a chair that had been pulled over to his bedside. He starts, "Sans, you've been asleep for the past three hours! Do you have any idea how useless that is?!"

"heh, sorry, bro. i'm just so good at sleeping, i can do it with my eyes closed," Sans chuckles at his pun. Papyrus just groans and shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"Now that you're awake, I need you to go out and get new clothes for us," Papyrus tells him. "I'll be attending to some business, so I won't be back until night."

Sans just wonders if Papyrus has considered that he just woke up, and he's too tired to do such a thing. But everything comes back. No, he hasn't. Nor does he care. He's probably just worried about survival. So clothes, huh? He can do that. There should be a shop of two nearby. He just nods in agreement. If it means Papyrus isn't upset, it's as close to happiness as he'll get. Contentment is good enough, for now.

Sans slides on his slippers, and the two brothers leave the hotel-inn. Sans goes one way and Papyrus the other. Papyrus is walking down the road when he sees a certain person. He'd been wanting to have a conversation with this person -- this monster -- since that battle, but he hadn't got the chance. Papyrus strides forward with confidence. He wants answers, and he will get them. He turns the corner when they do.

Asriel stops and turns to Papyrus now that they're alone. He asks, "What do you want?"

He crosses his arms in an attempt to be intimidating to the tall skeleton. It doesn't work, and if it did, Papyrus shows no signs of it. Said skeleton just says, "Tell me who you are."

Asriel is confused. Who he is? What is that supposed to mean? Chara informs himself that Papyrus knows him as Flowey, and furthermore that he appeared just before that whole battle. He understands and responds, "I am Chariel," Chara groans at the terrible naming skills. "I'll just have to let you know I'll be making your life a living hell."

"You seem to have something else to say. Spit it out," Papyrus orders quite rudely, not caring about the fact to be honest.

"What happened to your soul?" Asriel, now renamed _Chariel_ , asks. "It's not there anymore."


	2. Arc 3 Chapter 2

**Arc 3 Chapter 2**

Recap:

_Asriel is confused. Who he is? What is that supposed to mean? Chara informs himself that Papyrus knows him as Flowey, and furthermore that he appeared just before that whole battle. He understands and responds, "I am Chariel," Chara groans at the terrible naming skills. "I'll just have to let you know I'll be making your life a living hell."_

_"You seem to have something else to say. Spit it out," Papyrus orders quite rudely, not caring about the fact to be honest._

_"What happened to your soul?" Asriel, now renamed Chariel, asks. "It's not there anymore."_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It has been a few days since the Ultimate Battle as Sans likes to call. He picked out a dark green scarf, gloves, and boots for Papyrus, and he had picked out a new jacket for himself. It's comfortable and red-orange. However, Papyrus is really insistent that he change something else and came to the conclusion that he should get a tattoo. And on his face no less. He had just finished getting it, and he won't lie. The whole time, he was sure he'd end up dusting. Whether from the overwhelming fear or the needle that was carving blue ink into his face -- in the shape of a flame over his left eye.

He's not sure if it was a lie, comfort, or to get him to stop being annoying, but Papyrus had noted that it suits him. It could very well be any of them. But he appreciates the effort. Sans wonders for a moment how the others are doing.

* * *

Mettaton had been really upset since he heard about Papyrus. A cloaked figure had supposedly told Alphys that Undyne was dead, Papyrus killed Frisk, and Sans was misguided. Alphys had relayed this to everyone else yesterday. He should've spoken up. He should have said something. He noticed Papyrus was acting weird, but he thought it had to do with him being upset about Frisk. He was wrong. He should have told somebody, but he didn't.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have said something," Mettaton mutters to himself. He wishes he would've told somebody, anybody. He actually tells everything to Alphys or Blooky, but he hadn't. Now, his band has disbanded, not to mention poor Blooky is the ambassador now. What idiot forced him into that job? He just groans in frustration. Everything that has been happening is like some carefully planned plot in a terrible story! (He pauses when he's almost sure he heard something shatter; maybe it was his imagination.)

* * *

Alphys has been upset about her girlfriend. She had been upset before with Frisk dying and Undyne being really upset. Now, Undyne is dead. It's her fault, isn't it? She could have better prepared Undyne. She could have comforted Undyne. She should have been there. But she didn't, and she wasn't. She failed. She failed miserably. She made a mistake again, and now, she has to suffer for it.

She doesn't even have any inspiration for work anymore, not without her. Her hero. Her beloved. Undyne was supposed to be perfect and unstoppable. But she thought wrong. And now, she's gone. Undyne is gone. And she's really sad. Should she die too? If she did, she could see Undyne again and Frisk too. She thinks back to that time when she met Undyne. She had been in this same slump. Undyne had saved her though. She's here today because of her. But she's back to day one because of the same person.

There's a light knock on the door, and Toriel softly calls out, "Alphys? May I come in?"

The lizard-esque monster examines the work she has been trying to do. Little to no progress has been done. She's just not interested anymore. It's a shame. She used to really like coming up with new projects, especially for Undyne. Alphys sadly responds, "Y-yeah. Go ahead."

Toriel opens the door and walks forward. She kneels down in front of Alphys. She asks the scientist, "Alphys? Are you alright? We worry about you."

Alphys smiles weakly and replies, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? It's alright if you're sad. We all are," Toriel urges her.

"I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry," Alphys smiles and laughs a little, hoping it's convincing enough for the woman who has yet again lost a child. "I appreciate the concern though. Thank you, Toriel."

"You are welcome, Alphys. Just remember if you need anything, you can come to me or any of us," Toriel concludes before leaving, not forgetting to close the door behind her.

* * *

Napstablook, despite his initial low confidence, is actually really good at his job. Of course, he gets lots of help from Mettaton and Asgore, but he almost feels like he's doing something right. When Mettaton had found out that he became the Ambassador of Monsters, he had congratulated him but had asked him what his thoughts on it were. He was honest and said he didn't mind but felt there were other more suitable people for the job.

Somehow, though, Mettaton didn't know it was Asgore that had given him the title and had threatened the king. Asgore had been there for that, but he was scared, not wanting Mettaton's robotic rage to be released onto him. Napstablook understands. Both of his cousins can get really angry when they want to. And Asgore probably hadn't even considered what he felt. That's alright though. Most people don't.

* * *

They're probably fine, Sans decides. They just probably hate Papyrus and him now. Even more reason to protect him. He has to keep Papyrus safe. He has to. Papyrus may not like it or care at all, but he'll protect Papyrus. Papyrus is his brother. His responsibility. It's up to him to help Papyrus. Even if means Papyrus will hate him. It's a sacrifice he's willing to make. He'll do anything for his brother. Even if it means he has to suffer. Because as long as Papyrus is happy, he's happy.

He thinks back to his battle with that child. He was strong. Why was that child so strong? He doesn't make any sense? He survived, he thinks. Or did he die? He… He's not sure. Should he look out for them? He's not sure. He doesn't even really know who the kid was.

Why does that kid seem so familiar? So much about those attacks, how he looked, and how he acted just seems so familiar. Like a sense of déjà vu? He sighs. Déjà vu usually means something to do with those RESETs. He doesn't want to think about that.


	3. Arc 3 Chapter 3

**Arc 3 Chapter 3**

Recap:

_Why does that kid seem so familiar? So much about those attacks, how he looked, and how he acted just seems so familiar. Like a sense of déjà vu? He sighs. Déjà vu usually means something to do with those RESETs. He doesn't want to think about that._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chariel looks at the address on the paper in their hand. They finally managed to get a lead. They're first step in making Papyrus's life hell is warning people who he's targeting. Perhaps not exactly telling them what to beware of or why would be fine. The pull their hood down and walk up to the doorstep and knock on the door. A man with a ridiculous amount of tattoos opens the door looking like he just woke up.

He glares down at the child and asks, "What do you want, brat?"

"Greetings, I'd like to warn you of a terrible fate that cause befall you, your family, or both. I suggest for the next week you be extra cautious," the monster warns him.

"Is that a _threat_?" he asks as takes a step forward, emphasizing his towering height.

"No, it isn't. As I previously mentioned, it's a warning. I mean no harm to you. In fact, I aim to protect you. You see, we have a common enemy, even if you don't know it. After much searching and contacting reliable sources, I've discovered you're being targeted next. This _is_ your address, right?" Chariel shows him the slip of paper with the address on it.

"It is. Just don't come back. I don't want anybody thinking I'm weak. What do you need to keep quiet? Money?" he inquires.

"I prefer Gold. You see my contacts are mostly in the monster community," they explain to the man.

"Fine. Stay here, brat."

Chariel was surprised to find they left 824G richer. How much Gold has this guy received? They don't really care though. They got money and sabotaged their enemy. It's a win-win for them. Now, they just need to find a nice store to spend the some of this Gold at.

* * *

Sans ignores any pedestrians that look his way as he sits on a bench at the park. He just needs some sunlight. He needs some time to be alone and think. If he had skin, it would be the perfect weather to get a tan. But that's not what he's here for. There's a light breeze. A few dogs can be heard barking a few blocks away. The casual chatter of children fills the rest of the silence almost perfectly. He would prefer if they were a little quieter, but these are children he's talking about. Kids will be kids. And he's not going to try to control them.

He thinks of these past few days? Weeks? Months? He doesn't know anymore, but he can't say he particularly cares right now. Not today. Not at this moment. Not right here. He doesn't want to. And when he doesn't want to do something, more often than not, somebody else ends of doing it. Usually it would be Papyrus but circumstances and all. He sighs heavily.

"Oh, um, is something wrong?" Sans hears. He opens his eyes and sees the ambassador. Not the old one, of course; Frisk is dead. He winces inwardly at that. He wishes he could change that. He wishes he would've done more, but he did nothing. He just let them lose their last RESET. He knew this, but he didn't try. He should've tried. He thought the kid was strong, and they were, but he overestimated them. They only had the one life to use up. And because he was lazy, because he didn't care, because he didn't try… It's his fault Frisk is dead.

"yeah. i'm just _bone_ tired," Sans responds and awkwardly laughs. He doesn't feel like his puns are funny anymore. They were always bad, but the amusement of them aren't there anymore. He just sighs, "what brings the ambassador of monsters here to my bench of stress relief?"

"Oh. I can leave if I'm bothering you. Sorry."

"no. i… i could use then company."

"Oh, okay. Well, I don't know if I'm really cut out for Ambassador of Monsters."

"doesn't the king ask a handpicked candidate for that? you could have refused."

"Oh. Well, I didn't want to disappoint him, and I already have the title. Sorry."

"do you know what would make you happy? an elevator."

"Why?"

"because it'll really _raise your spirits_."

"I came here, and I met somebody nice."

"yeah, it was a nice talk. i'm feeling much better.

* * *

Papyrus is pissed. And he's not hiding the fact. He's stomping from one side of Baa's Hotel-Inn to the other, ranting about something. Money, target, EXP, and LOVE were just some words Baa overheard from. She raised a skeptical eyebrow as she watches the angry skeleton pace.

"I got him, but he knew to be looking out for something," she picks up him saying. The only full sentence out of his mumbling that she heard. Target, money, got it. Is he a hitman or something? An assassin? She thinks of all customers of her hotel-inn as her children as she never got to have any, so she gets worried.

"Papyrus?" she asks, hoping she got his attention. Apparently not.

"Papyrus," she repeats, only to get ignored again. She might not be the most patient person.

"Papyrus!" she yells. He stops and looks at her with clear annoyance. She crosses her arms and looks at him in disapproval.

"What?" he asks with barely withheld anger in his voice.

"Papyrus, is something the matter? You seem to be… _vehement_ about something. Would you like to share, or are you just going to keep pacing?" she asks him as politely as possible.

He pauses and looks at her intensely as if scrutinizing her very being. Judging her soul. Oh stars, she hopes not. Her soul… isn't the prettiest thing to look at. Frisk had messed it up just a little bit when they were still alive and freeing the monsters from the Underground many times over or just themself on some occasions. Something is wrong with her soul. It's broken. Only a part of it is there. But she's alive somehow. She doesn't exactly understand what it is, but she has heard of Multiverse Theory. She knows the concept generally. Nothing really specific.

"What happened to your soul?" Papyrus finally inquires.

"I'll answer when you tell me what happened to yours," Baa informs him.


	4. Arc 3 Chapter 4

**Arc 3 Chapter 4**

Recap:

_"What happened to your soul?" Papyrus finally inquires._

_"I'll answer when you tell me what happened to yours," Baa informs him._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Information for information. Sneaky," Papyrus notes.

"I prefer cunning, but sneaky works, too," Baa says with a shrug. "But what do you say? I tell you my problem in exchange for yours."

"Alri-"

"papyrus!" Sans exclaims as he runs inside and doesn't hesitate to hide behind him. "there are some angry people who would like to talk with you."

"Okay. We have to leave now. We leave everything and lose the mob, got it?" Papyrus conveys.

"y-yeah. okay, bro," Sans nods, and they run out the door. Sans looks around the area and sees an alleyway. He asks, "anywhere specific or just away?"

Papyrus gives him a look. Sans nods and just apologizes quickly before entering the alleyway and taking a shortcut. They appear on the other side of town and leave by foot. Until further notice, they will need to walk because they expect the two to teleport away, but if they just walk, the others will probably overestimate how far away they are. It's the perfect plan.

* * *

"They got away again," Toriel sighs.

"Ugh! Stupid Sans and his convenient 'shortcuts'!" Mettaton complains.

"Well, worry not! We will find Sans and Papyrus eventually. I am sure of it. They could not have traveled far, could they?" Toriel asks, hoping she was right. She wants to help as much as she can, but it's going to be hard. She has lost Frisk who saved them all and Undyne who she was pretty close with. They lived in the same house for many years after all. Now Sans and Papyrus, who would come over very often, are on the run. It's almost the same as losing more children.

"Greetings. I believe I could help this duo out a little," somebody says from behind the two. They turn and see a small, cloaked figure.

"Are you the one who Alphys told us about? That knew about everything that is happening?" Mettaton speaks up.

"Yes. I am Chariel. I wish only to assist the enemy of my enemy," Chariel explains, "so I believe it's only fair that you know that Papyrus does not have a soul anymore."

"Oh my!" Toriel gasps. He doesn't have a soul.

"How is that possible?" Mettaton asks Chariel.

"It all started with Frisk. Frisk had a lot of RESETs. More than what is normal. More than what is considered safe. It made them virtually unstoppable. They did many bad things before this timeline. Unspeakable things that they learned and grew from," Chariel retells to them. "One RESET, Frisk had dusted Papyrus, and by the next run, his soul was n longer there. We still don't know what happened to it, but we have an idea. And if it's right, and we're almost positive, we can get Papyrus's soul back."

"How do we do it, darling?" Mettaton asks as he kneels down to the kid's height.

* * *

Sans and Papyrus suddenly stop. Papyrus apparently wanted to tell Sans something important all of a sudden, "Sans, it's common knowledge now, so yo should know that I'm not quite a sociopath as I am literally soulless."

"what? you mean, you don't have a soul? like that flower?" he asks.

"Yes," the brother responds.

"and you didn't think this would be important earlier because…?" Sans asks, just a little betrayed. Papyrus doesn't trust him, and it hurts. He would think that since he's always been there, supporting him, loving him, that his brother would trust him, but apparently not. And that hurts him.

"It didn't come up."

"well, things like that don't just come up in conversation. you have to plan it," Sans tells him, hoping it's helpful advice.

"well, i _know_ you had one before. where did it go?" Sans asks.

"I have reason to believe it's in the Void."

"how will we get your soul back?"

"I don't need my soul back."

Sans frowns. Does he really have to force somebody to take their own soul? That's ridiculous! He guesses he'll have to find Papyrus's soul and shove it down his throat while he's distracted. But how will he safely get into the Void and out? Would one of his shortcuts work? He really hopes so. He would hate to fail at such a dangerous task. He doesn't want to be forgotten by everybody and erased from existence, but Papyrus's soul currently doesn't exist.

* * *

Baa is confused. The brothers had just run out as Papyrus was about to explain what his deal was. She realizes something.

"That skeleton doesn't have a soul. Didn't that kid explain that to me? Oh my stars! Why did it take so long for me to realize this?! I'm such an idiot! Ugh! Well, I want to help! That skeleton may be short-tempered, impatient, and a bit of an asshole, but he doesn't have a soul. I can somewhat relate. He needs help, and I want to help protect him!" Baa decides. Then, she runs out of her hotel-inn with newfound resolve. She's going to find those people that Sans was running from.

She finds them just down the block. She sees a hooded person, the former queen, and a robotic movie star. She walks forward and calls out, "Hello. May I ask a favor of you?"

"Ah! You're here! I knew you'd come! We're going to find your customers and get everything all better! You want to help, I presume?" the hooded figure asks. "Oh, I'm Chariel, by the way."

"Yes! And I'm Baa. It's nice to meet you all," Baa introduces with a kind smile.

* * *

Toriel and the rest of her group are now a little bit out of the city. They've been walking for a while now. Then, they see the retreating skeleton brothers. The group runs forward and the two seem to slow to a stop, so they stop not too far away. While they are wearing some new clothes that threw them off at first, they still look the same. Sort of. They're still the only skeletons in the Underground -- now Surface -- that isn't spread across time and space.

Sans suddenly disappears. Everyone is silent and waits with bated breath, hoping for the best. While Mettaton, Toriel, and Baa know little to nothing about the Void, the others' reactions are enough to make them anxious as well. Minute by minute, they wait, getting more impatient or worried with each second Sans is gone. They don't realize it when an hour passes or even two. Then, with a flash of light, Sans returns!

In his hands is a single soul, Papyrus's soul. He shakily holds it out to his brother and whispers, "i finally found it. see? i can do something right. i… can… protect… you… papyr-"

Then, he faints, and in that moment, Baa clutches her chest and gasps for breath. She seems to disappear, flickering in and out of existence. They stare at her. Or where she was rather.

Chariel explains, "Baa was affected by the RESETs as well. She only has a fraction of her soul left, and sometimes when somebody in a separate timeline interacts with her, she does that."


	5. Arc 3 Chapter 5

**Arc 3 Chapter 5**

Recap:

_In his hands is a single soul, Papyrus's soul. He shakily holds it out to his brother and whispers, "i finally found it. see? i can do something right. i... can... protect... you... papyr-"_

_Then, he faints, and in that moment, Baa clutches her chest and gasps for breath. She seems to disappear, flickering in and out of existence. They stare at her. Or where she was rather._

_Chariel explains, "Baa was affected by the RESETs as well. She only has a fraction of her soul left, and sometimes when somebody in a separate timeline interacts with her, she does that."_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Baa appears again and breathes heavily as if she just held her breath for a really long time. She smiles and apologizes, "Sorry for that scare. That happens sometimes."

"Are you alright?" Toriel asks worriedly. She just nods in confirmation.

"If you say so, darling," Mettaton accepts, but the way he said it implies he's skeptical about what she said.

Baa states, "We have something more important to attend to. That soul Sans has, for starters."

"Ah, yes! Papyrus, please, return your soul to your body," Chariel requests.

He just crosses his arms and looks away, "Why should I?"

Toriel finally snaps, "Papyrus! Now! You have caused us enough trouble! Take your soul this instant or so help me, you will not like the consequences! You have until the count of three!"

"Papyrus, I highly suggest you take your soul now. Mo- I mean, Toriel can be really scary when she's mad," Chariel explains.

"One," Toriel has a stern expression and tone of voice. She means business and isn't afraid of him. He may have defeated Undyne, but she is no pushover. Papyrus looks at the inverted, white soul in Sans's limp hands. It _is_ his soul. He can sense it. But he's been so long without it, he fears. He fears rejections. He fears emotions. He fears his soul. What will happen if he takes it?

"Two."

He crouches down to where his brother lies unconscious on the ground. He looks at it skeptically. Why would his brother go through so much trouble for his soul? Obviously he doesn't need it to live. Then, why? His brother sacrificed so much, he realizes, for him. He fought with him. He ran away with him -- or accepted it rather. He did everything Papyrus asked of him. But Sans had no benefit from any of it, so why?

"Why would you so all that for a soul? If it meant so much to you, I'll take it, so I can understand," Papyrus ponders as he inserts the soul back into him. With a light glow of his soul, he feels a rush of warmth. Then, he feels everything. He feels. _He feels._ And he feels terrible all of a sudden. He feels something he never has before. What is this?

He looks at his brother, and he feels worse. He thinks of Undyne and Frisk. And he feels as if there's suddenly something weighing him down. Like somebody made his soul blue and gravity is extra intense. And he can't stop the tears or the weight on his ribcage that is becoming so unbearable or the heavy feeling of his soul.

He feels... _guilty_.

* * *

Alphys waits in the living room with Asgore nervously, waiting for everyone else to return. Asgore keeps reassuring her that they're fine. That everyone and everything is fine. They will return shortly, and there's nothing to worry about. But she can't help but worry. She would say worry is her middle name, but she doesn't even have a last name.

She wants to do something. Anything. But she can't because she's weak. Unlike Undyne. Unlike Frisk. Unlike Toriel and Mettaton. Even Asgore who didn't go is way stronger than she is. She changed for the better because of Frisk. She gained more confidence that she deserves, but all that is be in vain because everybody she loves and cares for is dying. She just wants to die and meet them. But she knows they'd be disappointed in her, so she has to be strong. Strong enough. Strong enough to survive another day.

She wants to be like Undyne was. She wants to be brave and powerful and care a lot. She wants to be like Frisk. Small but powerful and kind and determined. She wants to be like herself though, but she wants to know who 'herself' really is. She wants to discover this mystery. Who is the real Alphys? Who is the Alphys beyond her nervousness? Who is Alphys outside anime and science -- which are two things that really describe her? Who is she?

"Asgore, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Alphys."

"Can you describe me?"

"I'll try. Let's see. You're smart and kind, a little disorganized, very... cautious, and you are very passionate about the things you love," he explains to her as she listens.

"Thanks, Asgore," she thanks.

"It's no problem, Alphys."

Shortly after that heartwarming moment, everyone and then some returns. Toriel, Mettaton, an unconscious Sans, _Papyrus_ \-- who is emotional wreck -- and two others they don't recognize. Well, Alphys recognizes the cloaked figure but not the other monster. They walk in and decide to lay Sans in the guest room where the skeleton brothers would usually stay during their visits.

"Well, I think I should explain everything since I have the closest thing to the full story. Howdy, to those who don't know, I am Chariel. Long story short. A lot of bad stuff happened while Frisk was still alive and freeing the monsters. One thing led to another, and they accidentally made Papyrus soulless. However, out of an awe-inspiring act of brotherly love, Sans went to the Void and retrieved Papyrus's soul. Um and this is Baa. She watched over them while they hid away," Chariel recaps.

"Wait a second," Baa mutters. Then, her eyes widen in shock as if she finally realized something. And not that she might have inadvertently affected this world by existing at all. (Baa is almost sure she heard a shattering sound but thinks nothing of it.)

"What is it?" Toriel asks curiously.

"It makes so much sense. 'Chariel', I swear you have worse naming skills than Asgore," Baa shakes her head before looking at said ex-king. "No offense."

"Yes, I do, but let them realize that at their own pace," they request with an ~~almost~~ mischievous smile that can just barely be seen under their hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the happiest end you've gotten, isn't it? Well, next arc is going to, if all goes according to plan, a bunch of flashbacks. So don't hesitate to ask about or request something.


End file.
